The present invention relates to the field of touch devices, and more particularly, to a detecting method for a touch device.
Detecting methods for a touch device have been disclosed in the prior art. According to the prior art detecting methods, whether there is an object in contact with a touch panel of the touch device is determined by comparing all sensed values of a base frame that are pre-stored in a memory are compared with all sensed values of a frame that is read at a subsequent time point. However, if there is any flaw in the pre-stored base frame, the comparison result may lead to malfunction of the touch device.
It may therefore desirable to have a detecting method for a touch device to overcome the aforementioned defects.